Sweet
by Queen Magic
Summary: Tubuh gagah dan tegap yang menantang Voldemort itu kini telah membungkuk. / Cengirannya membuatku jatuh cinta padanya setiap hari. Aku 89 tahun dan ia 88 tahun. Short fic!


**DISCLAIMER: JK ROWLING**

**WARNING: ****Rush. OOC. Canon-modified mungkin. Dan segala ketidaksempurnaan yang ada di dalamnya. Hermione's POV  
><strong>

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pertama kali aku menatap matanya, aku seakan terikat simpul mati. Tak bisa lepas. Saat itu, aku sedang memperkenalkan diri dan membersihkan kacamatanya yang kotor dengan mantra yang benar. Tidak seperti yang dilakukan oleh si rambut merah –Ron- oleh mantra buatannya tidak menghasilkan apapun.<p>

Setiap kali aku menatap kedua butiran hijau itu, perutku bergejolak. Seperti ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam sana.

Aku bertemu dia lagi. Dia dan temannya yang berambut merah menyelamatkanku dari troll yang entah dari mana asalnya. Rasanya senang sekali. Mungkin lebih! Aku tak tahu apa arti dari perasaan ini. Tapi, aku nyaman dan senang sekali dengan keberadaannya.

Itu saat tahun pertama aku bertemu dengan Harry Potter. Ya, Harry Potter. _The Boy Who Lived_ yang terkenal itu!

.

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat.

Aku 15 tahun dan dia 14.

Tahun keempat kami adalah tahun di mana turnamen _triwizard_ diadakan. Dia... tanpa disangka-sangka menjadi peserta _triwizard_ yang keempat.

Ia mengambil telur naga ekor-berduri Hungaria.

Ia berkata bahwa ia patah hati karena ditolak oleh Cho. Aku patah hati karena ia mengatakan itu.

Kami menghadiri pesta dansa. Tidak berpasangan. Aku dengan Viktor Krum. Harry dan Ron dengan si kembar Patil.

Ia menyelami danau hitam untuk mengambil 'harta' yang diambil.

Ia melewati labirin dan mengambil piala _triwizard_ yang ternyata _portkey_ menuju ke sebuah pemakaman.

Ia melawan Voldemort.

Menang lagi dan kembali dengan membawa tubuh Cedric yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Dan mata hijau _zamrud-_nya meredup. Aku tak suka melihatnya.

.

Aku berumur 18 tahun. Aku bukanlah gadis berambut semak dan bergigi besar yang kutu buku lagi.

Aku, Harry dan Ron pergi berpetualang mencari _Horcrux _Voldemort.

Mencari di mana liontin Slytherin yang asli berada. Mencari pedang Godric Gryffindor. Mencari piala Hufflepuff dan diadem Ravenclaw.

Dan puncak di mana semua rasa sakit dan dendam akan ditumpahkan oleh Harry.

Perang Hogwarts...

Aku dan Ron mencari cara untuk menghancurkan piala Hufflepuff. Kami pergi ke kamar rahasia. Ron melakukan _parseltongue _yang brillian.

Aku berhasil menghancurkan piala Hufflepuff.

Tinggal diadem dan nagini.

.

Aku dan Ron berlari menuju kamar kebutuhan. Mencari diadem itu.

Tapi sial...

Ada Malfoy dan dua temannya itu.

Tak perlu dipikirkan, kami berhasil melalui itu semua.

.

Harry menghilang.

Aku dan Ron tak bertemu ia lagi sejak kematian profesor Snape.

Ia berkata akan pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah. Tapi ia belum kembali.

.

Hagrid.

Hagrid membawa tubuh Harry di pangkuannya. Itulah saat paling sakit yang pernah kurasakan. Melihatnya berbaring di pangkuan Hagrid. Tak bergerak. Tak bernyawa.

Voldemort dengan lantangnya mengumumkan kematian Harry dan berkata bahwa ia sudah menang.

Ginny berteriak murka. Aku ingin berteriak dan menghancurkan wajahnya yang _noseless_ itu. Tapi kutahan. Biar aku menahan rasa sakit ini. Aku hanya terisak pelan.

Aku tak percaya ia telah pergi. Tak mau percaya. Cintaku padanya belum kusampaikan. Aku hanya mampu menyesali dan menggumamkan namanya berulang kali.

Perang dimulai lagi...

.

Tak kusangka.

Kukira ia benar-benar telah tiada. Tapi...

Kulihat ia berhadapan dengan Voldemort

Inilah saatnya.

Harry dan Voldemort.

Satu lawan satu.

Rasanya jantungku terlalu lemas untuk bekerja. Aku khawatir jika ia gagal. Aku tidak mau melihatnya terbaring tak bernyawa. Tidak.

.

Sorak-sorai memenuhi aula besar. Ia menang! Kami menang!

Harry berlari memelukku dan Ron. Kami orang pertama yang ia temui. Kami bersorak bersama, menghilangkan segala kerisauan dan kegalauan yang tadi sempat menghampiri.

.

Aku berumur 23 tahun. Aku menjadi seorang profesor di Hogwarts. Profesor yang mengajar Rune Kuno. Kesukaanku.

Hari itu ia datang ke Hogwarts dengan cengiran yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Dia mencium bibirku sekilas dan mengajakku pergi ke bawah pohon rindang tempat biasa kami mengerjakan tugas dulu.

Aku bersandar pada pohon itu. Tidak duduk, hanya bersandar.

"Ada apa, Harry?"

Ia berlutut di hadapanku dan mengacungkan sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi cincin berlian yang berkilau.

Pekikanku tertahan oleh tangan yang menutup mulutku.

"Menikahlah denganku." Aku jatuh ke pelukkannya. Kami bergulingan dan bermesraan di sana.

.

Aku tertawa kecil mengingat semua itu. Aku melihat mata hijaunya yang terhalang oleh kacamata bulat yang masih setia bertengger di sana. Masih memancarkan kebahagiaan dan cinta. Wajahnya berkeriput. Tubuh gagah dan tegap yang menantang Voldemort itu kini telah membungkuk. Rambut hitam berantakannya kini telah tiada, digantikan oleh rambut putih yang tetap berantakan. Khasnya.

Cengirannya tak berubah. Cengiran menyebalkan yang selalu membuatku memerah. Cengiran yang selalu membuat amarahku surut. Cengiran yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya setiap hari.

Dia tetap sama.

Matanya seperti bintang yang bersinar. Cengirannya menghangatkanku seperti matahari yang bangun dari peraduannya.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Pandangan cinta yang selalu kuberikan saat mata kami bertatapan.

Tangannya menyentuh pipiku yang keriput. Mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan berbisik, "aku mencintaimu."

Aku 89 tahun dan ia 88 tahun. Aku tersenyum padanya. Meremas pelan tangannya yang menyentuh pipiku. "Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AREA CURHAT AUTHOR:<strong>

Yak... Ini short fic. Entah apa yang ngebuat saya bikin fic macam ini.

Jika ada yang tersesat ke sini, tolong sampaikan unek-unek lewat review ya!

Makasih!


End file.
